A Blade in the Dark
Objectives #Talk to Delphine #Locate the dragon burial site #Kill the dragon Sahloknir #Talk to Delphine Walkthough Delphine Talk to Delphine and she will tell you that the Dragons are coming back to life. She will ask you to prove that you are dragonborne by killing a dragon. She knows that the next dragon to come back to life will do so in Kynesgrove, in the east of the city. She will give you the choice to either travel to Kynesgrove together, or go it alone. Sahloknir Once you have come to Kynesgrove you will see Alduin hovering over the grave. Alduin is performing an act to bring a dragon back to life. You cannot kill Alduin at this time. Once he is finished, the dragon Sahloknir will arise out of Kynesgrove and you must kill him. This will be a tough fight; use ranged attacks when possible, and try to use flank and rear attacks when the dragon lands. Your shouts will allow you to get closer to the dragon. A helper, along with Delphine will come in handy. Once you have killed Sahloknir loot his body. Then talk to Delphine and go with her back to the Inn in Riverwood. This will complete the quest. Bugs *When you are told by Delphine to ask the inn's owner in Kynesgrove the whereabouts of the dragon's burial site, she appears at the foot of the door in a cowardly position as if she is scared. When you try to interact with to her, she will not respond. The objective marker will remain on her. Saving and reloading, waiting, sleeping, even killing her, will not fix the problem. For my instance, I saved it after I repeatedly tried interacting with her to progress and quit the game. Then after reloading the save, my objective map marker moved over a spot put on the map, which is where the dragon burial site is. Just go to the marker and your quest will progress with no problems. (No known cause as to why this bug happens, possibly by using a dragon shout in town) -- This could also possibly be caused by having a weapon out when you enter town. I didn't use a shout in town, but I was conjuring bound swords as I entered town and this same glitch happened. *It is possible that after you kill the dragon you don't reap the dragon soul and Delphine wont talk to you to move the quest forward. It is unknown how to fix this problem. *It is possible that the inn may be completely empty upon arrival (In my case, I took my sweet time getting to Kynesgrove). Delphine appeared shortly after I reached Sahloknir. *It's possible that when you arrive at the Burial Site, the dragon Sahloknir is in the ground and can only be attacked with shouts. *If you accidentally attack Delphine, she may become hostile. You can leave her and go somewhere else, but when you arrive at the Kynesgrove Dragon Burial Ground she will still be hostile and will attack you while you are fighting Sahloknir, yielding (sheathing your weapons) should fix the problem. *There seems to be a Bug where the dragon is a total no show I've been unable to fix as yet. de:Eine_Klinge_im_Dunkeln Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests